Breaking the Silence
by BlazikenForever
Summary: A girl with a secret ability and a desire to care. A boy with a painful past and a hard heart. Their two worlds, separated by dangerous silence. How will she break it to help him? How will she find the courage to even talk to him? Through all of the struggles and pain, they would find something they never thought was possible. AU. Pokéspe. K to be safe.
1. The daily struggle

**A/N: It's finally here! I know you've been _dying_ haven't you? I know, I know, I'm not that dumb. Anyways, I'm really excited about this story, I have some awesome things planned for this! Just a heads up, Silver in this fic is manga Silver, just to be clear. And Blue is the female. I can't believe I'm actually writing a multi-chapter! This is kinda crazy for me, cuz just the first chapter if this is longer than any of the previous oneshots I've done. Well I guess I should stop ranting now and let you read!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Pokemon Adventures manga or any of its characters. I do own Aurora Herz and the cover.**

* * *

 _He sat in a corner, back facing me, hiding his face. He was surrounded with empty black space. The boy's knees were pushed close to his chest and both of his arms hugged them tightly. I took a step forward. *thump* I stepped back, confused. There was a cool, invisible force preventing me from getting any closer._

" _Glass?" I whispered. The boy suddenly started to drift farther away into the inky blackness._

" _No!" The screech erupted from my lips as I reached in a futile attempt to grab the plummeting figure. Although my mind knew that my grasp wouldn't reach him, my body grabbed at him desperately. In the act, my foot failed to make contact with a solid surface, sending me into a rapid spiral into the unknown abyss. Fear gripped me as I freefell, stripping my voice, leaving my mouth pathetically agape._

My eyes shot open as my body flung up to be perpendicular with my bed. My shivering arm still reached out to catch the falling victim. A cold sweat coated my body and my breaths were short and fast. Trying to process what just happened and where I was, my mind and eyes darted everywhere frantically.

"Second time this week…" The breath I didn't know I was holding released and my back collapsed to a slouch. I guess I should properly introduce myself. My name is Aurora Herz. Just an average fifteen year old girl; long, wavy orange hair (okay maybe not that normal…), hipster geek glasses, 'healthy' skinny, converse, you get the idea. But there one, er, not-so-normal thing about me. Ever since I was little, I have been able to sense deep pain in people's hearts. As with any special ability, it can be a blessing or a curse. Whenever I sense pain, I want to help the person so badly, it almost hurts me. I would just be the happiest person if I could help everyone, but there's one major roadblock: I am painfully shy and suffer from anxiety. Because of this, I have an extremely difficult time getting to those in need. This has also resulted in me only having one true friend. I'm totally fine with that, don't get me wrong, since I don't do well in large groups. The problem is that I won't talk unless I absolutely have to, or it's someone I know and can trust. Great, right?

Tiredness suddenly slapped me in the face as the adrenaline began to wear off. I rubbed my eyes, realizing the world was blurry once they opened. My fingers searched my nightstand for my glasses.

" _Good morning_!" My hand recoiled back as if my glasses magically transformed into an angry wasp. My freshly recovered heart rate spiked again for a few beats from the terror brought by my…

"Stupid fricking alarm! Scare me half to death…" I mumbled as I shoved my glasses up my nose. Getting quickly annoyed at the cheesy song, I swung my legs over the bed and stumbled through the dark to shut it off.

I made my way to the bathroom and cranked the shower to the hottest. Hesitantly, I stripped off my damp clothes and stepped into the steamy scalding water. The chill of the nightmare washed away with the sticky sweat, my body relaxing.

Once ready and halfway presentable, I scarfed down my breakfast and grabbed my bag. After hugging my parents, I stepped out into the black hole that was the 6:30 a.m. outdoors. ' _They make us go waaay to early'_ I silently complained in my short walk to the bus stop. I was very thankful for the distance, because of my tendency to run late, one of the _lovely_ qualities of being scatterbrained. Just as I arrived, as if on cue, the not-so-quiet rumble of the diesel engine bouncing off houses made its way to my ears. The giant yellow vehicle stopped at the corner with an ear-piercing scream. The bi-fold doors opened and I stepped on, quietly greeting the driver. I took a seat in the very front. As the last kid shuffled on, the doors once again began to shut.

"Wait!" A female voice yelled paired with frantic footsteps. The doors of the bus opened to let in a panting brunette. She walked up the stairs with heavy feet and plopped into the seat next to me. We both laughed at her current state a bit.

"Good morning." I snickered with a smirk.

"Gooood morning!" The girl replied, breath finally caught.

Remember when I said I only have one close friend? Well, this is she: Blue. She is, how do I put it… the complete opposite of me in almost every way- extroverted, outgoing, popular- just to name a few. When I was back in my first year of middle school, I sensed her pain. If it's even possible, I was shyer and quieter back then. So, I hovered around her for a while. She noticed me and we became fast friends. Once I became comfortable around her, I helped her with her pain. That strengthened our friendship even more. Now I'm a sophomore and she's a senior. The outspoken girl is like my older sister, in good ways and bad. Despite her sometimes embarrassing ways, I still love her. Lately, though, I have been thinking about Blue graduating a lot, what I'll do without that moral support. But, I digress.

The bus ride was dead silent, full of students with a case of the Mondays. When we arrived, everyone unloaded like zombies. Thus began the death march into the prison…. I mean school.

Blue bid me farewell as she headed toward her locker. I walked to mine, steps resonating in the nearly empty hallway. With a clank I opened my locker and deposited my stuff. Armed and ready for my first three classes, I shut the blue compartment, securing the lock.

Because of my lack of friends, I was always one of the first to arrive in class. I stopped at my assigned seat, set my stuff down, and reached out for the chair. It seemed as though I was always cursed with the noisiest chair, and I hated it. To some, it may not seem like such a big deal, but I was already awkward enough without a chair to aid me. Already cringing, I pulled on the piece of furniture. A horrible squeaky moaning sound filled the quiet room as the metal object dragged its feet on the ground.

Eyes focused on the dirty floor, I quickly and ungracefully took my seat. Like a clumsy ninja, I pulled my phone, my precious phone, out of my backpack. This little box of aluminum and circuits was my saving grace in social situations. Yes, t's not very healthy, but I often use it as a source of distraction or a tool to avoid human contact.

After reading fanfiction for a while, the other students began to trickle in. Once the 3 minute warning bell rang, and the hall was flooded with students who seemed to come from nowhere. Almost all of the seats were filled as the final bell rang. My heart suddenly felt a familiar pang, tearing me away from my swirling world of OTPs.

My stomach did a flip when my eyes landed on a waterfall of bright red hair. This is Silver, a junior who transferred to my first hour two weeks ago. He's pretty popular with the girls, which is not surprising. His eyes are like a pool of, well, silver. He has a captivating face, framed with the most gorgeous blood red hair falling perfectly in place. Not to mention the _adorable_ cowlick on the top of his head. Did I just say all that? Dangit… well if you haven't guessed by now, I kinda sorta maybe have a giant crush on him? _Anyways_ , the real reason I point him out is because he is the boy I see in those reoccurring nightmares. That's yet another tagalong with the whole sensing thing; you can't control when the pain enters your mind. Seeing that dreams are your brains way of processing your thoughts, this is obviously very promanate in the dreamscape. Because I have this infatuation with him, it just gets amplified because, well, ya know. Another strange thing about Silver: something about his pain blip is oddly familiar, like I've felt something similar, but I just can't put my finger on it. It bothers me a lot, so that's probably why these darn nightmares have been haunting me. Most of all, everything is just so _frustrating_. Opportunity, in many forms, looks you right in the face, teases you with the fact that you're too afraid, too _weak_ to catch it. You want it so bad, but you can't have it. The horrible feeling of helplessness.

This, _this_ is my daily struggle.

* * *

 **A/N: This will be updated biweekly. Next update: Jan 7th, 2016. Happy Birthday Silver! Merry Christmas everyone!**

 **Stay fabulous, my Torchics!**

 **∞BlazikenForever**


	2. Faceing Ag

**A/N: I hope everyone had a great New Year! Time for the second chapter! Woo! We finally have some interaction between Silver and Aurora. I had fun writing this, I hope you'll have fun reading it! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or Pokémon. I only own Aurora.**

* * *

"Good morning class, I hope you all had a good weekend. Now, please get out your homework I assigned on Friday." Said the slightly greying teacher.

"What was it?" One of the hooligans of the school asked loudly.

"Page 264, 1-29 odds" The teacher responded politely.

"Thanks" Replied the same boy sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at his antics. I was not ready for this at 7:30 a.m. I don't know how the teacher puts up with this crap.

After shuffling through a few papers, I came to the neat heading of Friday's assignment. My scribbly handwriting covered the lined paper in a block, clearly showing that all of the work had been completed fully. Another boy, much to my displeasure, spotted my paper.

"Hey, you." He whispered. I knew exactly who he was referring to, but decided to play dumb. Which was kinda hard considering everyone in the class knew you always got good grades. I then felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey. Ginger." May I introduce you to Gold, a cute black haired gold-eyed junior with a deceiving smile that made the girls swoon. But don't let his looks fool you; this boy is a real pain in the neck. He is the school prankster. He is so immature, he acts like he is in about third grade. He's so annoying, he has way too much energy, he's irresponsible, disrespectful; I could go on all day about how he ticks me off. To make it worse, he's also a major perv. He's notorious for flipping up girls' skirts, and Arceus knows how many he's slept with. I have a pet peeve for people like him; their blatant stupidity makes my blood boil. If it was only him, that would be one thing, but _no_. He has a gang of mini Golds, which he has titled his squad, that acts like he's some sort of genius and follows him everywhere. They're constantly getting on my nerves since two happen to be in my first hour. I started to feel my face heat up, not from embarrassment for once. I took a deep breath, sending my blood elsewhere. I calmly turned around to face the buffoon.

"Can I see your paper?" The gold eyed boy grinned in some sort of weird attempt to charm me or something. Of course this failed as I deadpanned and gave my straightforward answer.

"No." With one simple word I turned around in my chair and started to retrieve a pen from my bag. I may not have a lot of self-confidence, but this was one area in which I didn't let people push me around. I could see out of the corner of my eye the split second look of disbelief on his face that the quiet girl didn't just give in to him. He quickly recovered, though, and proceeded swindle another girl. I also caught a glimpse of Silver in the corner rolling his eyes at his friend's antics. Yes, I said his friend. I'm not exactly sure how it happened, but Silver and Gold are best friends. I guess when they say opposites attract, this is what they mean.

* * *

"Ok class, for the rest of the week we will be working on a project. We will be working in groups…" The teacher was interrupted with squabble from the students as they started making groups with their friends. "… Of two that I will be choosing. You can thank Mr. Hibiki for that."

The whole class sighed and groaned, with a few throwing glares in Gold's direction. I started to go into a mini panic attack at the prospect of a random partner. When we had group projects, I usually opted to work alone because I work better without others slowing me down or being irresponsible for that matter. As you can probably guess, I don't have the best time working together as it is very stressful for me as well. Plus, the other members of the group made me do most of the work anyways since I was usually the smartest one there and I never object. On top off all of that, I didn't like most of the kids in this class, because well, you can probably figure that part out.

"I already have the list of groups made up. Once everyone's name is called, I'd like you to sit next to your partner. Then please send one of the members up to grab the rubric off of the front table. Ok, our first group is…" The teacher started listing pairs of people that sounded like a big jumble of words to me as I sat shaking in my seat waiting for my name to be called.

"…Silver and Aurora…" My eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and my brain couldn't decide of the color should drain from my face or rush to it. The _worst_ possible thing that could have happened, happened. Great. I would have taken _Gold_ over him. My nails started to dig into my palms and my heart jumped into my throat.

I was snapped out of my daze when I saw Silver walking past me to retrieve our papers. ' _I've got to compose myself. Maybe this isn't that bad…. Yeah, this could be an opportunity to get to know him better! Oh, who am I kidding!? I can't talk to him. Ugh, what am I going to do? Eep he's coming over here! Act natural!'_ I shyly smiled at the redhead and tried to ignore the blush on my cheeks. He nodded back and my stomach flipped. _'Wait… he's walking over here! And he nodded at me… That means he actually knows who I am! I thought he didn't know I existed!'_ He set a paper identical to his on my desk.

"Thanks…" I muttered softly. _'One word, new record!'_ I had a mini celebration in my head before realizing Silver had already sat down and was attempting to communicate. ' _Dangit, now I have to say more words…'_

I grabbed the paper in front of me and scanned over the text. I was thankful there was a topic of conversation premade so I could focus on that. Silver opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the teacher. His gaze shifted from me to her and my shoulders immediately unwound.

"For this project, you will be completing different experiments in class…" The teacher explained what we had to do for the project and the usual rules about how everyone should have equal work that I had heard a million times before. "Today will just be a brainstorming day to decide who's doing what and how you will complete your lab, since we only have 15 minutes left of class. Go ahead. I will take off points from your project if I see anyone goofing off or on their phones."

My stare broke away from the petite lady when I turned to look at Silver. He was lazily scribbling on his paper. He obviously hadn't been listening to what the teacher said. Or, at least I thought so.

"So… um are you better with w-writing conclusions or calculations because I-I can do either one." I quickly spit out at the silver-eyed teen.

Silver's gaze traveled to my eyes. My stomach did a flip and my eyes flicked to my paper. I don't know if it is possible, but my face turned redder than it already was.

"The math is easy so I'll do it I guess." I was taken back a little by his response. I was pretty smart myself, but chemistry math confused me. I also just assumed he didn't understand it since it was rare that he did his homework. Silver was either lying because he didn't want to write a paper, or he actually did get it. I jot down an 'S' by the calculations section of the rubric.

"O-ok. Uh, looks like we are ready for tomorrow." A thought occurred to me that made me even more nervous than before. If I was gonna be working on a project with Silver, I needed to have his number… for school purposes only. Definitely only for school purposes, not anything else. "A-and umm…" The sudden louder than expected outburst made his head jerk up and raise an eyebrow at me, saying 'yes?' "I…. uh…. Need your number in case, one of us is absent or something!" My voice shrunk with every word.

"Sure." The red head gave no thought to it and sat up, expecting a phone to punch his number into.

"Oh! Yeah, let me just find it…." I quickly swung around and unzipped my bag. My shaky fingers typed in my passcode and somehow found the contacts. As I handed the device to him, I prayed that none of my sweat remained on it. His fair fingers dashed across the screen, eyes darting behind. He silently returned it and I nodded in thanks. ' _I actually have Silver's number in my phone… This is so wrong!'_ The thought sent butterflies through my stomach. I glanced at the clock; still 5 more minutes. ' _Make conversation.'_

"So… what's you next class?" _'Lame.'_

"P.E." Silver was a man of few words, which was okay by me. I wasn't very talkative myself.

"Do you like it?" Just as the sentence came out of my mouth, an image of him shirtless doing chin-ups popped into my brain. I tried to blink it away, put it was persistent. ' _Dangit brain, stop it!'_

"Meh, I just took it to graduate." I nodded without words. At least we had something in common. I wasn't a big fan of exercising or sports myself.

"Me too." The casual conversation actually made me less nervous. I had never really had a conversation with Silver at all. I somehow felt… comfortable. Well, as comfortable as a nervous girl can feel talking to her crush, that is. I realized that I had to pack up my stuff, and quickly grabbed it. Without realizing it, one of my pens fell to the ground, right by Silver's foot. He picked it up and handed it to me. I blushed and thanked him. My shaky hand reached out a little too far and slightly grazed his fingers. _'DADDY!'_ Images and voices flashed through my mind, but I couldn't recognize any of them.

I quickly put the pen back where it belonged. The harsh cry of the bell made me slightly jump. I turned around towards the door, throwing a quiet 'Have a good day!' over my shoulder. I fast walked out of the classroom frantically, my heart rate out running my feet. As I blindly opened my locker, I replayed the events of first hour in my head. ' _Not bad. I talked to him, I wasn't that awkward, heck, and I had a conversation with him! I'd call that a victory for me!'_

My lips twitched into a smile and a blush dusted my cheeks as I thought about the brief contact of skin. ' _Thank you, Silver. I'll try my hardest.'_

* * *

 **A/N: Hey readers! I know it's early in the fic, but I'm looking for a ship name for Aurora and Silver. If you could put one in a review that would be awesome! Thank you in advance! Next update: January 21** **st** **, 2016**

 **STAY FAB, TORCHICS!**

∞ **Blaziken**


	3. Oh, Blue

**A/N: Heeeellllloooo and welcome to Pokésins…. Wait wrong into. Haha watching too much of that lately '^_^ Here is another chapter for you wonderful readers! I love Blue in this chapter, pesky woman ;P**

 **Banana bomb : Thank you for your constructive criticism! I know I was a little vague about Gold, but he will show up in some later chapters. I'm glad you enjoy reading it! **

***And just on the side here, I will respond to everyones' reviews/follows/faves right here, not on PM!***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Pokémon Adventures manga or any of its characters. I do own Aurora and the cover.**

The next three hours seemed to fly by after the events of first hour. My eyes bored holes in the clock, waiting for the lunch bell to ring. My stomach growled expectantly. ' _Only one more minute…'_ Those short moments waiting for the end of class always seemed the longest. A horrible dull ring never sounded so heavenly. As if I were spring loaded, I shot up from my seat and fast walked in the direction of the lunchroom. My legs went into auto-pilot and I was at my table without really thinking about it.

As I was pulling my lunch out, Blue threw her backpack next to the seat across from me.

"Be right back. Gonna grab some food."

"Kay." I replied.

I sat and ate in silence for a while, lost in my own world of thought. _Should I tell Blue about what happened today? I mean, it's a pretty big deal, at least for me. But she'll make a bigger deal out of it than is necessary. Ugh, Blue, I love her, but sometimes I just wish she would turn it down a few notches sometimes. Besides, I'm pretty sure she'll figure it out somehow if I don't confide in her._ When I had reached my decision, the girl walked up as if on cue.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hi…" I started hesitantly.

"What happened?" Blue gave me 'the look'. When I say she can be like a sister in not-so-enjoyable ways, this is what I mean. This girl has a radar in her head, I swear. I can sense pain, she can sense love. Not really, but sometimes it sure feels like it.

"Well…" My face turned red when I recalled this morning's events. The senior's giggling didn't really help either. "… In first hour, we were assigned a partner project…"

"You didn't, no, you did!" Blue already knew what I was about to say. Her voice was getting dangerously loud.

"Shhh, people are starting to look!" I hissed at her.

"Ok, ok fine. I'll be quiet. Just tell me everything."

"I got partnered with Silver, and uh, I talked to him." I couldn't continue my speech when I saw the look of pure disbelief cross Blue's face.

"Aurora Herz, I am proud of you!" I blushed and groaned at her compliment. "Seriously, I know that's hard for you to do, talking to your crush." The girl beamed proudly at me and I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"If you think that was good, you won't believe what happened next." I continued. My best friend's eyes widened a bit that there could be something more, possibly even more interesting than the first surprise. She held eye contact, curiously waiting for me to continue.

"I got his number. But just for the project, not for anything else, before you jump to conclusions!" Blue's jaw dropped anime style.

"You're kidding, right?" I shook my head. To prove my point, I tapped a few things on my phone and brought up his contact. I triumphantly displayed the numbers to her as if it were an award of sorts. As I took the phone away, a smirking Blue came into my vision. ' _Uh oh'_. "Aurora, you sly Growlithe." The brunette ruffled my hair and chuckled. I giggled a bit and batted her hand away.

My face lit up like a Christmas tree, remembering one last detail I left out of the tale of first hour. "There's one more thing I should probably tell you about…" I explained what happened up until when our hands brushed. "Then, he handed it to me and I reached out a little too far, and… our hands brushed." My heart fluttered as I recalled the brief but powerful contact of our skin. ' _DADDY!'_ The word flashed through my mind again.

"Oh, you're so adorable!" Blue gushed. I rolled my eyes. That word… it was… unsettling. It was definitely a little kid, and he certainly didn't seem happy. It really had me intrigued to what lied beneath that punk façade of Silver.

"So, how'd it feel, touching his hand?" Blue leaned close to me and cupped her chin with her hand. A wide smirk was painted on her face as she watched the color rise to my cheeks.

"Blue!" I squealed. The girl laughed and leaned back into her seat.

"I'm just teasing."

After recovering from the embarrassment, I was the one to wear a cocky smirk.

"So, how's Green?" The brunette sighed.

"Still the same hedgehog he is." The girl's deep sapphire orbs lazily hovered to where said dingus was sitting.

"Too bad, you guys would look cute together." I followed her gaze as I imagined them as a couple. I don't know what it is, they both like each other (at least I think so), and they have great chemistry. I think Green is just scared he'll get rejected or something because, well, Blue projects her feelings a little… differently. She plays hard to get, you could say.

"So, did you hear the big news?" Blue all of the sudden got very excited.

I swallowed some food. "No, what is it?" The only reason she would get this excited is if one of her OTPs got together.

"Red finally asked Yellow out! With a little encouragement from moi of course." The brunette stated proudly.

Specialshipping happened to be one of my OTPs as well as Blue's.

"Oh my gosh! Finally! Those two have liked each other forever!" I squealed in happiness at the two.

"I know, right! I'm so happy for them!" Blue clapped her hands together. "If only I could work my magic on my stubborn cousin." Blue winked at me and I blushed slightly.

The rest of the lunch passed by with small talk and complaining about unsuccessful OTPs. The once sweet sounding bell played again, this time sounding like an annoying siren. I packed my lunch away and both of us stood up.

"Good luck on your science test today!" I said over my shoulder as I began towards my class.

"Thanks! I'm gonna faaaaaiiilll!" She skipped away towards Green, whom she had class with next. I shook my head at her antics and started the lonely walk towards 5th hour. I wasn't sad, however, since I needed some time to think.

' _That word… It's haunting me.'_ The piercing shriek resonated through my head once more, sending chills down my spine. ' _What happened, Silver?'_

 **A/N: Thank you as always for reading this chapter, my beautiful Torchics! I'm sorry this chapter is a little short, excuses excuses blah blah. I will see you guys next time!**

 **Next update: January 28** **th** **, 2016.**

 **STAY FABULOUS!** **∞BlazikenForever**


	4. Silver and Gold

**Welcome to another chapter of Breaking the Silence with Silver and Aurora. We've got some big news! Thanks to a Guest reviewer, our ship name for there two is (drum roll please)... Silvora! Enjoy! (Sorry this intro is so short Fanfiction was glitching out and my first one got deleted)**

 **Guest: Thanks for the ship name! I'm not really too good at those myself so I really appreciate it!**

 **Flerpyderpy: Thank you for following! Love the username, it made me laugh! XD**

 **Coranthium: Thanks for following and favoriting this story! Every single one means so much to me!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters. I own Aurora.**

* * *

' _DADDY!' The word bounced around, echoing off of nonexistent walls and floors. It was just emptiness, not black, not any color that could be described by words. The only thing that excited was that one pathetic cry. Images then began to form. A little boy was running to me. He looked up at me with giant glass eyes._

" _I can't find my daddy!" The small child, no older than five, took my hand. Tears began to roll down his rosy cheeks. I was immobilized in my spot._

" _I'm sorry; I wish I could help you…" I didn't choose those words, they just… happened. The boy looked up with a tear stained face and my heart sank to my stomach._

"GOOD MORNIN'!" My cursed alarm screeched. I groaned, but uncovered myself and got up to shut off the annoyance.

* * *

"6:35!? In gonna be late for the bus!" I grabbed my backpack and flew out the door. Sure enough, the bus was waiting for me at the stop. The last person stepped on, and I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Luckily, the driver saw me and waited.

My feet clunked up the stairs and I found a seat next to Blue.

"Who's the late one now?" She smirked. I chuckled.

"Shut up." As soon as I recovered from the unexpected jog, my mind started to wander. Then it hit me. My eyes widened and my heart rate spiked. ' _I have a project with Silver today!'_ I internally screamed and flopped my head down on my backpack, immediately regretting it. My glasses jammed painfully into the bridge of my nose. As I tilted my head back up, I found too much relief that I hadn't damaged them or my face.

"Looking forward to spending time with your lab partner?" Blue teased, voice laced with a smirk. I responded with a groan. However, I shot up in my seat quickly, recalling the conversation from yesterday.

"You didn't say anything to him, did you?" Another shock of terror pulsed through me. I would never be able to relax this week worrying about my best friend manipulating Silver.

The blue-eyed girl giggled. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." She winked at me. That could never be a good sign. Ugh, why me, Arceus, why me?

"Bluuue, you know I didn't want you to do that!" Defeated already, I laid my head on my backpack, this time less violently. _'It's only a week, it's only a week…'_ I kept telling myself, trying to make the situation seem a whole lot less chaotic.

Before I knew it, the brakes of the bus screeched to a halt and it was time to unload.

* * *

I arrived in my first hour, business as usual. My hands sat in my lap crunched into balls and sweating, dreading for the class to start. This time, minutes felt like hours for a much worse reason. I could hear each heavy heartbeat as it pounded through my body. Dizziness captured me and I could feel myself sway in my seat. ' _Aurora, get a grip! You're just doing a lab, that's it! You can't let this get to your head like this.'_ Focusing on calming down, I took a giant breath in through my nose, and out of my mouth. This made me feel tons better, but still not good by any stretch. Usually, my phone could serve as a way of distraction and a calming mechanism, but it didn't work in this instance. My mind wouldn't come off of this panic attack, and I was left to ride it out helplessly.

After what felt like 2 hours, the 5 minutes until the bell came and Silver waltzed into the room, business as usual. My heart flew into my throat and started beating like the hooves of a Rapidash. Thanks to the wonderful liquid in our body known as blood, my face responded to the elevated heart rate by turning red. _'Wonderful, simply wonderful!'_ I thought to myself. ' _Curse my pale complexion'_.

"Good morning, class!" Our teacher greeted us.

"Good morning Mrs. Lynch!" Gold greeted, way to peppy. I rolled my eyes.

"Good morning, Gold…" The teacher replied, a bit annoyed at the gold-eyed boy. You can probably figure out why. "Today you will be working on your partner labs. Everything is due at the end of the day on Friday, so use your time in class wisely." The woman turned around and sat at her computer, signaling to all of us that we could get to work.

' _This is it.'_ I thought. I grabbed up my stuff for the lab and grabbed a station before we had to share one. Silver wasn't too far behind me. Blushing, I gave him a shy smile.

"O-ok. First thing we need to do is get the materials. I'll get the hydrochloric acid, the beaker, and the liquid indicators." I sputtered out in one breath, staring at my paper. Silver just nodded Silver just nodded, and we both went to get the supplies. I bumped into someone on the way there out of clumsiness and stuttered an apology.

"Whoa, watch where you're going, honey." An annoying voice joked. I looked up to see none other than Gold snickering. I rolled my eyes and continued on my way to get the materials.

I returned to the table with all of the stuff I set out to collect. Silver arrived at the same time with his stuff. In his hands he held two pairs of lab goggles, one of which he held out to me. I set the last of my things down and took them, again slightly brushing fingers with the red head. This time I heard the cry of Ho-oh: a long, majestic cray, almost magical sounding.

"Are you okay?" Silver asked. I must have spaced out a bit because his voice snapped me back into reality. I blushed and stuttered out incoherent words and syllables.

"Y-yeah, s-sorry." I finally managed.

For the next 20 minutes, we worked on the lab without problem, and my anxiety level dropped a good deal. ' _I never thought I'd say it (think it?), but I'm actually enjoying my time with Silver!'_ The only thing I had experience thus far in life with crushes was the anxiety of being in the same room as them. I really don't know why it causes me such anxiety, it just does.

"Hey, Silver, what'd you guys get for the second one?" Gold scooted in a little too close to me, bumping into my arm. Slightly startled by the contact and sudden presence, I jumped, fell into Silver and spilled acid on most of our equipment. An image of a creepy white mask flashed through my mind.

Normally, I would be mortified at this much contact with my crush, but oh no, not this time. I wasn't very fond of Gold to begin with; now he comes barging in here like a buffoon, knocks me into my crush, _and_ ruins our lab. Yeah, I'm _ticked_. Emotions rush to my brain all at once: fear, embarrassment, anger. As a result of the overwhelming emotions that now flooded my brain, my face turned the color of a cheri berry. I attempted to compose myself by taking a deep breath. After recovering from the initial shock, I stepped away from Silver and turned to get some paper towel.

"Ooh sorry 'bout that…" Gold's eyes widen slightly at the spilled chemicals (and maybe my psycho look,) and he laughs nervously.

"You dumb***, we were almost done with that!" Silver said to his best friend, slightly irritated. His reaction to the situation reassured me that I didn't over react _too_ much. I walked away in a huff.

"Geez, calm down! I was just an accident." Gold held his hands up in defense. The red haired teen let out a large sigh and rubbed his temples. The prankster then decided to go back to his own group, much to my relief. I returned shortly with a giant wad of paper towels, handing half of it to Silver. He thanked me and started to help clean up.

"Sorry about Gold. He's just… immature." Silver spoke softly, with a slight edge to his voice.

"You don't have to apologize on his behalf; it's not your fault." I replied, genuine in my response. We finished cleaning and restarted our trials. Luckily, we recorded the data we had observed, so we didn't have to redo the whole thing. The rest of class was quite quiet actually, and went without event.

I packed up my stuff once we were cleaned up a second time from the lab and waited to be dismissed from class. Lost in thought, I reflected on the hours events, proud of myself for the progress I was making with Silver so quickly. ' _I almost let it slip past me, so much was happening at once!'_ The image of the mask flashed through my mind once more. ' _These things, they make no sense! I've never seen a mask like this before… I wonder what it could mean.'_ I caught myself staring at the metallic-eyed boy (no not Gold ew), and I blushed and quickly snapped my head down. ' _I hope he didn't notice…'_ My thoughts were cut off when the bell rang.

Impatiently, I waited behind a crowd of people to get out the door. Oddly enough, I ended up right behind you-can-probably-guess-by-now. ' _He smells good… what no that's creepy… Ugh curse you hormones.'_

* * *

 **A/N: And done. What do you guys think so far? Do you like it? Suggestions? Comments? Constructive criticism? Call this number: No jk. But seriously please review I really would like to hear your guys' feedback on this! I need to know if I need to make any improvements; this is my first multichip after all! Thank you so much for reading, I'll catch you all next time!  
**

 **Next update: February 18** **th** **, 2016**

 **STAY FABULOUS!**

 **∞Blaziken**


	5. Meet my parents

**A/N: Guess what time it is? Breaking the Silence time! Woo! Welcome my little Torchics to another beautiful and always fabulous chapter! Today you will be learning more about our favorite ginger, Aurora Herz! Enjoy!**

 **sweetgirlbubbles: Thanks for the review :P**

 **Flerpyderpy: Thanks for favoriting this story! I'm so glad you enjoy it!**

 **Polar333: Thanks for following! Always appreciate the followers!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Adventures or any of its characters. I only own the cover and Aurora Herz.**

* * *

The rest of the day proceeded as usual: lunch with Blue, embarrassment, boring classes.

I finally arrived home and took a big breath out, letting my shoulders relax and my ribcage to collapse. After taking off my shoes and hanging up my coat, I headed to the kitchen to grab some food.

'Purr, espurr!' My feline companion greeted.

"Hi, Espurr!" I knelt down and rubbed her ears affectionately. She purred and leaned into my hand in response. Then, she opened her eyes and looked at me, concerned.

"… I'll… talk to you about it later. First I gotta get my homework done. You've just gotta help me remember!" I chuckled and dismissed it with a wave of my hand. She looked at me, slightly worried and not convinced. Nevertheless, she walked away to do her own thing while I went to work. I grabbed a bowl of baby carrots and some peanut butter, and headed for my room. On the way upstairs, my mom came out of the office.

"Hi, sweetheart! How was your day at school?" She innocently asked, smiling.

"…Interesting… Pretty normal though." I replied, not wanted to really talk about it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" My mom looked confused at me and my face went red. 'S _tupid face.'_

"Oh, it's a boy, isn't it?" The indigo haired woman gave a knowing look and I shrunk.

"Well, sorta… He is a guy, but he's in pain. We're doing a project in chemistry and he's my partner. You know how I am with partner things…" I paused. "I just… want to help him, but I can't." My mom rubbed my arm, and sighed.

"I wish I knew what you were going through, honey. I'm sorry that's happening." I half smiled at her effort to comfort me.

"Thanks, mom." It made me feel better, yes, but it's hard having no one who understands a sixth sense. "I've gotta get working on my homework." I started after a moment.

"Ok. Did ya get a lot?" My mom asked.

"Eh, about normal." I shrugged.

"That's good. I'll let you get to work." She turned back into the office and I nodded and opened the door to my room.

"By the way," My mom said over her shoulder. "You're one lucky girl to get partnered with your crush!"

I flushed a bit at the statement as I heard her giggle slightly.

* * *

"Ugh, finally done!" I threw my hands up and stretched out my back from the hunched writing position. I yawned and looked at the time. ' _3:45, I still have time to watch some YouTube…'_ Suddenly, I felt a rub against my leg.

"Oh, Espurr. That's right, I was going to tell you!" The small grey creature smiled and jumped up to my bed so she was eye level with me. Espurr, if you don't already know, is a psychic type Pokémon. Because of this, she can do and see things that many humans and other Pokémon can't, like understand English and feel people's emotions. Her and I share a special bond because we understand each other, and I have shared more of my troubles with her than with any human.

"Well… it's Silver…" The purple eyed creature giggled when I mentioned his name. I glared slightly. "As I was saying… I've been learning so much more about him lately. I even felt pretty comfortable around him at one point! But all of his memories that I've been seeing are leaving me so confused. Every time I hear something new or see another image, I want to help him even worse. I just don't know what to do." My head drooped as I spilled out my problems to her.

Espurr looked down in thought. 'Purr purr, es, espurr espurr. Esp purr es, purr espurr. Espurr purr.' (Just keep it slow. From how you describe him, it seems like he will be stubborn. Give it time.)

"I'm just impatient. I know he needs help now, but I know he won't take it. You're right, though."

'Purr es, esp!' (I know I am!) Espurr smirked.

"Shut up." I shoved her teasingly and stood up to grab my laptop.

' _A scream for daddy, Ho-oh's cry, a mask? It doesn't make sense! Silver is a lot more complicated than I thought.'_ I grabbed out my silver (purely coincidental) laptop and opened the cover. I was greeted with a scene from Gravity Falls as my background. My finger slid across the slick surface of the touchpad, searching for the file named 'Journals'. Once I found it, my fingers started to dance across the keys, spilling out details for the day's events. After logging everything in, I shut the wonderful device. I turned around, brow furrowed in thought. My eyes scanned my room for a small, green- leather bound book. When they found no sign of it, my mind wondered to where it could have disappeared.

"Where did I stick it _this_ time?" I huffed.

'Espurr!' She declared, holding the object I was searching for.

"Thanks Espurr!" I took the book from her paws and opened it to where the gold and green ribbon held a place.

I grabbed my pencil from the desk and started sketching. It wasn't that good, but on the page was a rough picture of the mask that flashed into my head today. I labeled it with the date and circumstances. Satisfied, I closed the book and secured it in a drawer.

* * *

My fork broke through the crisp leaf of lettuce and moved up to enter my mouth. The rich taste of olive oil and the bite of vinegar mixed in my mouth as I chewed the salad.

"How was your day at school, Aurora?" My dad asked.

"Pretty good." I said through a mouthful of lettuce. I coughed a little as a drop of vinegar found its way down my throat.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to talk with food in your mouth?" My dad rolled his eyes at my childish behavior.

"Aurora has a project with a boy, hun. Don't ya, Aurorsie?" My eyes got big and I almost spit out the glup of water I had in my mouth.

"Mom!" I screeched after I swallowed the water rather hard.

"Oh, who is it? Is he cute?" My dad raised his eyebrows at me and giggled like a little school girl.

"I didn't pick him, we got random partners, okay?!" Was all I could think of in my embarrassment. By now my face matched the tomatoes that were on the salad. Luckily for my sake, the doorbell happened to ring. "I'll get it!" I sprang out of my seat and flew the door open. It was Blue.

"Hey Aurora! I just came by to give you back your sweatshirt you let me borrow." She handed me the clothing and I thanked her. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Herz!" The girl waved sweetly at my parents.

"Blue, hello sweetie! Oh, you wouldn't happen to know who Aurora's lab partner is, would you? She won't tell us." My mom asked.

"Oh yeah, that's easy- mphmffpp" I stopped the girl from getting any farther.

"Okay Blue it's getting late I think it's time to go home now goodnight!" I said almost too fast to understand. After 'kindly' showing my best friend out, I shut the door and turned on my heel. "I'm eating the rest of my dinner upstairs in my room." I said, annoyed, grabbing my bowl.

"Come see us sometime soon!" My dad joked. I snort laughed and made my way up the stairs and into my bedroom.

"Oh, Espurr, what am I going to do?"

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it! Did you like it? Tell me in reviews please! I'm always looking for constructive criticism and feedback from you wonderful readers~ Thank you as always for reading.**

 **Next update: March 3** **rd** **, 2016**

 **STAY FABULOUS!**

∞ **Blaziken**


	6. But he can play guitar

**A/N: Welcome back to Breaking the Silence, Torchics! I'm your host and author, Blaziken! Oh my gosh, I had to work for this chapter, so I'm sorry if it isn't to it's usual standards. I had a major case of writer's block for this. You guys are lucky that I even finished this today. Anyways, I'll stop talking about how labor intensive this chapter was and just let you guys read it for yourselves. Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Pokemon Adventures manga or any of its characters. I do own Aurora Herz and the cover image.**

* * *

"GOOD MORNI-" I quickly shut off my alarm. Groaning, I rolled out of bed.

* * *

Walking into the fairly empty classroom, I yawned and sighed. Today was Friday, only 4 days after the project was assigned. It feels like forever ago I couldn't utter a word to Silver, and now I actually feel quite comfortable around him and enjoy myself. It's crazy how fast things change. I no longer dreaded the minutes before class started. It felt good.

Today, we just had to work on our lab reports, because we had finished all of our actual experimenting.

Silver walked over to my desk.

"Good morning!" I greeted politely.

"Mornin'." He replied with a nod. I stood up to get a laptop from the cart at the front of the room.

"Do you want me to grab you one?" I offered kindly.

He stood up quickly. "It's fine, I'll get them." He said.

"Oh, uh, thanks!" I blushed slightly at the gesture of kindness and sat back down. On his way to get the laptop, he brushed slightly against my leg.

' _Come on Silver, now's our chance!'_ A young girl, no more than 6, said. Her voice trembled with excitement and fear. ' _Another piece in the puzzle…'_ I thought. _'And where have I heard that voice?'_ Silver returned shortly with the laptops. I smiled and thanked him, and got to work straight away, as usual.

* * *

We worked the first half of the hour on the report, talking about the lab and how to explain our conclusion.

"You are really good at explaining this… I can never put my thoughts into words!" I commented. The boy shrugged.

"Chemistry just makes sense to me, it always has." I hummed an agreement.

"You're really lucky, most people can't make sense out of this stuff!"

"You seem to be able to." He replied, avoiding eye contact.

I looked down at my keyboard and blushed. "Y-yeah, I guess so…" Being complimented (in a weird sort of way) by my crush made a bubbly feeling in my stomach explode into my chest.

"..."

"..."

"W-where were we… Oh yeah our concluding sentence." I attempted to break the awkward silence and continue our paper we were supposed to be writing.

After we finished the paper, I had to go to the library to grab them.

I walked out of the room and turned down the hall towards the library.

"Blue?!" The girl was creepily peering in one of the windows.

"...Hey!" She sweatdropped.

"What are you doing?" I asked, although it was fairly obvious.

"Just doing some work… How's it going?" She asked with a smirk. I placed my hand on my hip.

"Could you please not spy on me anymore. It's… creepy." Blue made a pouty face.

"But it's so cute watching you talk to Silver!" She whined like a kid. I blushed and sighed.

"Go back to class, Blue."

"Fine." She scoffed. We walked together until I had to go into the library to get the papers. As I turned into the library, I could hear the faint yelling of Blue's teacher. I can imagine she just waltzed into the room and said something like "Hey, Mr. Baldwin!" I chuckled at the thought and continued on my way.

As I snaked back through the halls of the high school, I glanced at the clock. _'I still have 15 minutes to kill...'_

Before too long, I found myself back in chemistry. I handed Silver his paper with a smile on my face. I returned to my seat and shuffled through my papers to get organized. Out of the corner of my eye I caught Silver staring at me. Blushing, I acted like I didn't notice and continued what I was doing. Silver must have caught himself, too, because he snapped his head away and played with his report. It was kind of amusing watching Silver, usually aloof and cool, struggling to compose himself. He just has so many layers to him that I am discovering. I hope I get more opportunities to learn more about him.

I collected all of me papers for the report and walked them up to the teacher. Silver followed behind. "Silver and I are done with our lab, Mrs. Lynch."

The teacher turned from her desk to face us. "Wow, already? Well, I guess that's what I should expect from two of the brightest students in the class!" The teacher smiled pleasantly at us and took the papers. I smiled back.

"Aww, what about me, Mrs. Lynch?" Gold whined from across the room.

A look of annoyance immediately crossed the teacher's face. "Well, Gold, you could be passing this class if you actually tried every once and a while." Gold's posse started a chorus of 'ooohs' and 'she got you'. Silver and I rolled our eyes. The teacher let out a sigh. I felt bad for her, having to deal with Gold.

Silver and I returned to our seats. When I sat down, the comfort I had felt throughout the week dissipate. It was a whole lot easier to make conversation when you already have a subject, that being the project. The seconds started to slow and my heart rate escalated again. I couldn't think of anything to say. Silver had pulled his phone out and was scrolling lazily through something, looking bored. Then I thought of something to say.

"Do you do anything outside of school?" I asked innocently. Silver glanced from his screen then back down.

He quietly replied, "I play guitar."

 _'So hot. No stupid mind shut up. We're trying to have a normal conversation here!'_ "That's cool. I like music too." I smiled, liking the similarity I found between us.

"What do you play?" He asked nonchalantly, thumb still scrolling. Although he seemed uninterested, I could tell he was intrigued since he responded with a question.

"I sing and play piano. I just do it for fun, though." The thought of music brought a smile to my face. _'He's probably really good. I wish I could hear him.'_

He hummed in response, which I took as an agreement. A comfortable silence fell, and, feeling satisfied with the interaction, I grabbed my phone as well. On the lock screen I saw I had a text from Blue.

 _"Blue: Nice work, Aurora! ;)"_ I looked out the window and Blue was standing there again. Silver noticed her as well, and looked clearly annoyed. She waved at us, then skipped away to who-knows-where. I laughed slightly at her antics and went back to my phone. The text still remained on the screen, and I looked at it for a while. I had to admit, she was right. I was very happy with how things were going. Maybe... No I can't get my hopes up. *Sigh*

Silver, I want to know more about you. Will you let me?

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it. Again I apologize, this wasn't my best work. Thank you though for reading as always, I appreciate each and every one of you! Please let me know what you think in the reviews!**

 **Next Update: March 17th, 2016**

 **Stay fabulous, my Torchics!**

 **∞Blaziken**


	7. Truth or dare

**A/N: I am soooooo sooooo sorry I am late! Life really got in the way this time, and I tried my hardest to get this out as soon as I could! A thousand apologies! To make up for it, I did an extra long chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I was laughing so hard writing some parts of this. Anyways, let's get on with the show!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon Adventures manga or any of its characters. I do own Aurora Herz and the cover.**

 **HAckeR741: Thanks for favoriting and following! I'm so glad you enjoy!**

* * *

The sound of my boot heels clicked off the floor and bounced around the empty hall. I took a deep cleansing breath and smiled. This is the way I took to lunch, and I really loved the change of scenery from the chaotic halls filled with hundreds of students. My peace began to end, though, as the dull buzz of cafeteria chatter took filtered into the back hallway.

I stepped through the opening and the dull mumbling amplified, surrounding me fully. My eyes scanned the faces as I walked, searching for Blue. She wasn't at our normal spot, but she stood in the lunch line, attempting to converse with Green. My lips curled into a small smile at the pair's antics. Green kept a dull, uninterested look on his face, responding to Blue in small quips. But, his eyes held a certain glimmer that only shone around the 'pesky woman'. Said girl would make a pouty face at his lack of responses and turn away, only to start talking to him again shortly. The only problem with these two was the fact that they weren't together… yet, as Blue would say. Behind those green eyes was actually a guy who was unsure of himself when it came to her. At least that's what I'm picking up on.

I made it to the lunch table and sat down in my usual spot, unpacking my lunch from my bag.

"See ya later, Greenie~" I heard from behind me. Blue skipped up to the table. "That boy… Oh Aurora, what's a girl to do?" She said dramatically.

"Oh, poor Blue." I played along. She took the seat across from me and began munching on her food.

"So, you seem to be getting along with Silver." I blushed.

"Y-yeah… It's been going better than I thought." My mood changed from shy to irritated like the snap of a finger. "But, I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't spy on us, it's annoying."

"But it's my job, you know that!" She argued.

I retorted "You never see me spying on you and Green, do you?"

"What about just now?" She fired back.

"I was walking to lunch and I just happened to see you two. It's really now hard to miss you guys…"

"Well then I just happened to notice you guys in your class." She sat up, confident.

"Crouching behind a window?"

"Yes!" She chirped. We both sat in silence for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"...you're hopeless…" I managed in between breaths. Wiping our eyes and clutching our stomachs, we slowly recovered.

Blue sighed. "Oh man… That was a workout." She then perked up in realization. "That's right! Are you doing anything this weekend?"

My eyes looked to the ceiling in thought. "I have some homework but other than that I don't think so. Why?"

"I just thought we could hang out at my place. We haven't done that in a while and I thought it would be fun! Maybe we could even have a sleepover!" She said happily.

I smiled brightly at the idea. "Yeah, that sounds great! I'll text my mom right now. What day were you thinking?"

"Probably today into Saturday."

"Okay, awesome!" My fingers furiously tapped at the screen. The message was sent and I locked the phone.

The rest of lunch continued on as normal. At some point, I felt a buzz on my leg where my phone was sitting. I lifted the device to check who/what was bothering me. It was my mom.

"I can come!" I exclaimed.

Blue smiled. "Yay! This is gonna be awe~some!"

* * *

The bus brakes released and the big yellow vehicle pulled away from the stop. Blue and I made it to the corner where we went our separate ways. She turned to me and began to speak.

"Ok, so meet up at my house at 6:00?"

I smiled and gave a thumbs up. "Sounds good!" She smiled back.

"Ok, see you then!" We both turned and walked towards our houses. I arrived home shortly and unloaded my stuff. Once I had set everything down, I proceeded up the steps. The door to my mom's office was open, so I peeked my head in.

"Hello!" I chirped. She looked up from her computer.

"Happy weekend!" She responded cheerily. "What time are you going to Blue's?"

"About 6:00."

"Ok. Are you eating here?"

"I was planning on it, she didn't say anything about food."

"Fine by me! How was your day?" The question made me smile.

"Amazing!"

My mom gave me a knowing look. "Oh? It wouldn't have anything to do with that guy, would it?"

My eyes widened. "I'm gonna go pack now." With that I disappeared through the doorway and slipped into my room. I filled a duffel bag with the necessities and threw it against my door so I wouldn't forget it. Then I picked up the current volume of Fruits Basket and picked up where I left off.

"Ok mom I'm leaving for Blue's!" I shouted. She appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Ok, honey. Text me when you're coming home tomorrow!" She smiled.

"Ok! Bye." I waved and stepped out the door.

She waved back. "Love you!"

The door clicked shut and I began the walk to Blue's house.

The walk was about 10 minutes. I came to the front door and rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" I heard from inside. The red door opened to reveal Blue, a wide smile on her face. "Hey! Come on in!"

I smiled. "Thanks." I stepped in, my eyes adjusting to the slightly darker inside of the home. I looked around naturally, and my eyes landed on something I didn't expect. Silver was sitting on her couch, head turned in our direction. My eyes widened.

"...Blue…" I mumbled.

"Yes?" She answered innocently.

"Can I… talk to you outside for a moment?" I asked, my voice squeaky and laced with agitation.

She responded as if nothing were wrong. "Sure." I set my bag down and stepped out the door, Blue closing it behind us.

I turned to my senior, placing my hand on my hip. "Why's he here?"

"I thought you two might want to see each other outside of school." She smirked.

I sighed, pressing my index and middle finger to my temple while clutching my elbow in my hand. "Blue, you know I'm not ready for this. Besides, this was supposed to be a girl's day."

Blue looked down in shame. "I'm sorry, I didn't really think about that…"

"I accept your apology. But that doesn't mean I'm not mad at you. I told you before, I don't want you manipulating in my "love life". Well, I don't really know if it's a love life per-say but… you get the point." We both stood for a moment, unsure of where the conversation was headed.

"So… what are we gonna do now that he's here?" She asked.

"Oh yeah… uh… I don't wanna be rude and make him leave. How long did you invite him for?"

"Until 9, so then we could start our girl stuff."

"Great, we have to think of stuff to do for three hours? Ugh. Well, I guess we'll figure it out as we go along. Let's go back inside."

"Oh Aurora, you'll do fine." She patted my shoulder as we headed back in the house. Silver's head turned back once we came in.

"Sorry about that, there was a little misunderstanding… So Aurora why don't you go put your stuff in my bedroom and I'll get us out some snacks!" The brunette clapped her hands together. I grabbed my bag and headed up the stairs to Blue's room. With the sound of opening cupboards coming from downstairs, I walked back down to the living room. Blue brought a bowl of chips and and bowl of mini chocolates with her. ' _Aww man, she knows what I like._ '

"Do you guys want something to drink?" She asked.

"What do you have?" I asked.

"Umm, Dr. Pepper, Coke, water, milk…"

"I'll have a Dr. Pepper." I replied.

"Silver?" She asked.

"Coke." He threw from the couch. Blue nodded and got the two cans from the fridge. She handed me the cold can and I thanked her and cracked it open. Blue grabbed herself one and beckoned me to the couch. I sat on the couch next to Blue. She got up and sat with Silver on her left, leaving me next to him as well. I shot a glare as she walked by and she stuck her tongue out and winked.

"What do you guys want to do?" Blue asked. I shrugged silently.

"I'll do anything." Silver responded. A creepy manipulative smile crept to Blue's face.

"I know what to do…" She said slowly. Both Silver and I looked at her with slight horror. "Truth or dare!" Blue exclaims. We both groaned and I blushed a bit. "Oh yeah, it's happening!" She giggled. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and brought up her truth or dare app. "Let's get started. Looks like… Aurora! Truth or dare, as if I even need to ask."

"...truth." I was already dreading this.

"Okay… What is your best physical feature?" She asked. I sighed inwardly.

"Umm…" I looked up in thought. "My hair, I guess." I stated quietly.

"I'd have to agree with you, your hair is beautiful!" She said with a smile. I thanked her. "Don't you think so, Silver?" She asked. I blushed. His eyes widened ever so slightly and he turned away, mumbling something. "I'll take that as a yes!" Blue chirped. "My turn! Okay… Who is your least favorite person? Oh… hmmm… I'll have to go with Green, he's a meanie!" She said half heartedly. I raised my eyebrows at her and gave her the look.

"Ok, whatever you say, pesky woman." I muttered. She shoved my slightly.

"Shuddup. Anyways, it's Silver's turn." Blue turned to the boy and smiled.

The metal eyed boy spun his index finger in a circle. "Whoopie." He deadpanned. I giggled, pink dusting my cheeks.

"Oh, Silvie, don't be such a party pooper. Anyways, truth or dare?"

"Don't call me that, and truth I guess."

"Okay… Ooh, how many times have you been kissed?"

"Oh Arceus, umm… Do random girls I don't even know count?" He asked.

Both Blue and I looked at him, surprised. "When do random girls come up and kiss you?" Blue asked.

"I don't know, just random girls come up to me and kiss me on the cheek and run away giggling." He stated, just as confused as we were.

"Ah, I see. You have fangirls. Sorry 'bout that." Blue said apologetically. "Ok, now back to Aurora. Truth or dare."

"Truth."

She tapped her phone. "Who is your best friend?" She asked.

I smiled. "You, of course!" I hugged her.

"Naw, I love you Aurora!" She hugged me back.

We stopped hugging and Blue got back to the questions. "My turn. I'll do a dare this time." She paused for a moment, reading the dare. Her eyes lit up and her face cracked a smile as she began to laugh.

"What does it say?" I asked.

"I have to…" She snorted. "Put on lipstick, and give a big juicy kiss to the person to my left." We both looked at Silver, his face showing pure horror. Blue ran up to her room and came back with a tube of bright red lipstick. She coated it on thick and made a puckering sound.

"Oh, Silver~ Come give Blue a big ol' kiss!" She walked up to him and planted a giant kiss on his cheek, leaving behind a bright red lip stamp. The redhead's cheeks heated up to match the color of the lipstick and he glared daggers at Blue. She buckled over when Silver turned to her. A bit of Silver's hair got caught in the lipstick mark and I lost it. Blue and I laughed so hard tears formed in our eyes. All the while Silver had his arms crossed and wore a look like there was a pole stuck up his rear end.

We eventually calmed down and Blue ran to her room to get makeup remover wipes. She handed one to Silver, sighing and wiping her eye with her finger. He snatched it away, glaring at her once more, and scrubbed furiously at his cheek.

"Okay, where were we… Silver, I believe it's your turn."

"I think I deserve a break." The boy said.

"Oh no, that's just how the game works~ Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Alright. Which player is the smartest? Like I even have to ask…"

"Definitely Aurora." Silver stated. I blushed slightly.

"This girl is pretty hard to beat. Speaking of this girl, truth or dare Aurorzie?"

"Umm, truth."

"That's all you ever pick, truth. Oh well. Ooh, I'm glad you picked that this time! You need to leave, it's an open truth." The color drained from my face. I stood up and did a silent prayer as I headed up the stairs that Blue would have mercy on me. I sat at the top of the stairs, dreading what Blue had up her sleeve. All I could hear was incoherent mumbles and whispers. There was silence temporarily and then more talking. Finally, my name was called and I walked quietly into the room.

"We have your truth for you." Blue said with a wide smirk, tapping her fingers together maniacally. This didn't ease my nerves at all.

"O-okay." I stuttered.

"Who is the most attractive person you know?" I felt like I wanted to be invisible for the moment. My face lit up like a light bulb so quick and my eyes darted around the room.

"Do I have to answer this?" I asked.

"I think you already did." Blue said cockily. I stood there, confused and still embarrassed.

 _'You are confusing sometimes, Blue.'_

* * *

 **A/N: There it is. This took so long to write, oh my gosh! And if this seemed similar to Fruits Basket to you, I was heavily inspired by it! Yuki is so adorable! Anyways, I promise I'll be on time next time. Thank you soooo much for reading. I love all of you!**

 **Next update: March 31st, 2016**

 **Stay fabu, as always, my Torchics! :3**

 **∞Blaziken**


	8. Sharing dreams

**A/N: I'm here on time this time! Woo! We're getting deep, folks! Umm I don't have anything else to say for once so… yeah. Enjoy!**

 **EmberSkies: Thank you so so much for reviewing and favoriting! I truly appreciate your kind words and constructive criticism! I try to proofread as much as I can, but I do miss a few things here and there. I'm gonna go through and really edit it after it's completely finished. I know I'm probably gonna sound ignorant in saying this, but I don't know what beta reading is. '^.^ PM me and we can talk about it!**

* * *

After the embarrassment of the truth or dare, we all decided to watch a movie instead, since Silver and I were getting to our wits' end. Blue opened up Netflix and started browsing the movies.

"What kind of movies do you guys like?" Blue asked lazily.

"Comedy." I replied.

"Action, horror." Silver added.

"Well I like comedy so it wins." Blue smiled. She picked one of her favorite comedies and we watched. Laying on the couch made the week catch up to me all at once, making me realize how incredibly tired I was. I yawned and Blue looked at me with a smile. I smiled back with heavy eyelids. 'Can't fall asleep! Gotta pay attention to the movie!' My eyes snapped to the screen, focusing on the plot and jokes.

* * *

 _"Now's our chance! Let's go, Silver!" A young brunette girl, around 7 or 8, spoke to me. She wore at terrifying white mask exactly like the one I saw in the vision. It was cold and dark, but the girl's hand was warm. I shivered out of fear and the freezing wind blowing around me. I only wore a thin jacket and black pants._

 _The girl and I began running and didn't stop. The cold air burned my lungs with each heavy inhale but I kept going, knowing in the back of my mind that this would be the only chance to escape whatever this place was. My small heart pounded faster than my footsteps. I looked behind me and we had gotten a good distance away._

 _"Don't look back!" The girl shouted. We pulled over behind a section of trees and bushes. The girl took her mask off revealing her identity: it was Blue._

* * *

A bright flash of white light burned the back of my eyes. I groaned as the world around me flooded back. The first thing I noticed was something warm against my arm. I furrowed my brow and looked around, blinking to bring everything back into focus. Through my impaired vision, I found Silver leaned up against me, looking just as groggy and confused. My eyes widened and I scooched away from him, realizing what had happened.

"Sorry to wake you guys up, you looked so comfy! I just wanted to capture this precious moment!" The girl smiled in victory and clutched her phone in her hand tightly.

Silver checked the time on his phone. "I'm outta here." He said, and promptly got up from the couch and walked out the door. Blue and I looked at each other with wide, slightly shocked eyes.

"..."

"..."

"...can I see the picture?"

"Sure!" Blue replied. She quickly accessed the photo. "So precious!"

I grabbed the device and began to study it. There sitting in front of me was a picture of Silver and I, with me leaning against his shoulder, mouth slightly agape. Two long orange and gold braids trailed down my body, one caught somewhere in between us. My glasses fell slightly askew. Silver's head was slightly tilted onto mine, his eyes were closed, and his pale lips were closed in a thin line. At first glance we looked generally peaceful, but taking a closer look revealed that both sets of eyelids were not relaxed and seemed troubled. ' _Did we… Share a dream?'_

"Aurora, are you okay?" Blue asked, concerned.

"...I think I just shared a dream with Silver…" The words tumbled my mouth, I myself barely believing them.

"Shared a dream?" Blue asked, confused.

"Yeah. Look at the picture. We both have the same expression. And my dream, it was like… I was in his body living one of his memories. Words can't describe it."

"Wow." She paused. "Was it a bad thing?"

"No, it just didn't make any sense, I didn't know what was going on." I looked Blue in the eyes and stared for a while. ' _I know for sure now. She definitely has something to do with this, with him.'_

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you need to sit down or something?" Blue touched my arm and looked at me with concern. A white mask flashed through my mind.

"No I'm fine, I'm just a little overwhelmed right now... I'll be right back, I'm gonna go grab my journal." My feet quickly ran up the stairs and I grabbed the precious leather-bound book.

I bounded back down the stairs into the living room and sat on the couch, immediately scribbling the dream down. Blue sat next to me and watched me write. I felt her flinch slightly, probably at the drawing of the mask on the adjacent page. When I finished documenting the account, I closed the book and sighed. I looked at my best friend with sympathy. She smiled back weakly. I had only seen her like this couple other times, and it tugged at my heartstrings every time. I placed my hand on her shoulder. The same exact cry of a bird flashed in my mind _. 'I don't know what exactly happened, but both Silver and Blue had an encounter with Ho-oh and were trapped someplace where they were forced to wear masks. Everything about their past is disturbing to think about.'_ A chill ran up my spine and I shuddered.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered to Blue.

"... I know you are."

* * *

 **A/N: There it is! It was a little shorter this time, but I felt like it naturally ended here. I hope you all have/had/are having a good spring break! A huge shoutout to everyone who has read this book, when i posted this chapter the view count was at 426. That's the most views I have ever gotten on a single story, so thank you to everyone for your continued support, it means the world to me. As always, constructive criticism or just feedback in general is greatly appreciated.  
**

 **Next update: April 14th, 2016**

 **Stay fabulous!**

 **∞Blaziken**


	9. Bonding Time

**A/N: I am so sorry again guys. I have a legitimate excuse this time, though! I was busy preparing for a convention and I totally ran out of time. And then I got back yesterday and crashed. Anyways, I apologize if the last couple chapters have seemed like filler, next chapter things are gonna start getting interesting~ Yeeeeee I am so excited you have no idea XD. The feels! I'll let you guys read now ^.^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon adventures manga or any of its characters. I own Aurora Herz and the cover.**

* * *

I yawned as I walked into the empty first hour. The weekend had already came and went way too fast. Despite all of the embarrassment, I actually enjoyed my time at Blue's, believe it or not. I found that I was getting more and more comfortable around Silver the more time I spend with him. I just wish that Blue would stop interfering with us, and I think Silver does too. Unfortunately, I don't think she ever will until we get together. ' _Until? What am I thinking, until!? I'm getting my hopes up way too high! Why would a guy like him ever be interested in me. I'm just a shy girl.'_ A familiar feeling snapped me out of my thoughts. ' _Speak of the devil.'_ Silver noticed my head turn and nodded at me. My eyes widened a bit and I smiled nervously. ' _He nodded at me… Hehehehehe. No! Aurora, get a hold of yourself! It was just a casual nod, nothing else. No need to get excited.'_ I breathed out and sat up more straight in my seat. Still jittery, I fumbled around, straightening up my materials on my desk. Mrs. Lynch stepped up in front of the class.

"Good morning class. I graded your projects over the weekend, well, those of you who turned them in on time of course. You can come see me for your grade after our lecture today. Now, get out some paper to take notes."

* * *

"Any questions?" Silence. "Ok, then your homework is page 359, 37-45. You have the rest of the hour. Don't forget to see me about your projects." The woman sat at her desk and started typing. I opened my planner and wrote down the assignment on the line for 1st hour, so I wouldn't forget. After closing my planner and organizing my notes, I opened my book and started on the assignment. The room began to fill with small murmurs and footsteps as people moved around to sit by their friends to either talk or work on the assignment. I always opted to work by myself because of obvious reasons. All of the sudden I felt a presence, like the feeling you get when someone is staring at you. My head perked up and sure enough, Silver was standing next to my desk. My cheeks tinted pink and I smiled at him.

"Hi Silver." I said quietly. My heart did a flip when I said his name. It just then occurred to me that I had never addressed him by his name. My eyes darted back up to his face and I found that he too had the tiniest dusting of pink on his fair skin. His head was slightly turned away from me, as if he was embarrassed too. I giggled to myself at the thought of an embarrassed Silver. It was... cute.

"Hey." He muttered, playing it cool. Then he paused. "Can I sit here?" He gestured to the empty seat next to me.

"Oh, yeah, of course!" I nodded and smiled brightly. ' _This is odd behavior for him. I wonder why he wants to sit by me. Maybe Gold was being annoying back there or something.'_ I ignored the thought, savoring the moment with Silver. Both of us opened our books and started to work on the homework. Every once and awhile, I would glance over at Silver (hopefully without him noticing). ' _Dang, he works fast. He must be a lot smarter than he tries to appear.'_ That reminded me of something,

"Silver." His head perked up. ' _I love saying that!'_ "We need to go see what we got on that project." I stated.

"Okay." With that we walked up to Mrs. Lynch's desk.

"Mrs. Lynch?" The teacher turned to my tiny polite voice.

"Oh, Aurora and Silver! Here for your grade, I'm assuming?" She asked happily.

"Yeah." I smiled politely.

"Okay, let me just find it…" She bent over to shuffle through some papers. "Here it is. You guys did excellent work! You earned the highest score so far." The woman beamed and handed me the paper.

My smile grew wider and I took the paper gently. "Thank you!"

"Since you two work so well together, do you want to work together from now on?" Mrs. Lynch asked innocently. My eyes grew a little and my cheeks heated up. I looked towards Silver for an opinion. ' _Please say yes!'_ He shrugged.

"Sure, I don't care." He said nonchalantly.

I turned back to face her and said, "Okay, sure then!"

"Great!" She smiled and went back to work on her computer. I looked at the grade on the paper, which was a 58/60 with the comment: Excellent work :). My eyes traveled off of the paper and looked forward as I made my to my seat once more. During my walk back, it felt as though I was being watched. I glanced around the room quickly, but I couldn't see anyone, not even Blue in the window, watching me. ' _That's creepy.'_ I sat down in my seat and started working on the homework, as did Silver.

Without thinking about it, my eyes darted to Silver. Our eyes met in an intense fraction of a second. Before this, I had never made eye contact with him, and it was better than I ever could have imagined. Whoever said the eyes are the window to the soul wasn't kidding. On the surface, his eyes were a beautiful, almost unreal deep silver etched with deep platinum lines. His irises looked as though they were made of precious metal, carefully brushed and sculpted like a fine work of art. Looking closer though, you could see that they didn't have the luster you would expect a glorious polished silver to have, but they were dull, like there was something beneath eating away at the shimmer and lightness. The way he looked at you was untrusting, eyelids never fully relaxed. The moment felt like an hour, but in reality it was less than a second and ended as soon as it began. It was crazy how something could feel like it lasted forever but not long enough. My heart longed to stare into his eyes longer and read their story. My body apparently had other plans, I realized, as I blushed and looked down at my paper. I wish I could've seen how Silver reacted, but I was to embarrassed to look back up.

In an attempt to cover up, my shaking fingers reached for my pencil to act like I was going to continue to work. This only added to the awkwardness, though, as I struggled to grip the squirmy device in my hand.

 _BRRIIIINNNGG_

The sound of the bell made me jump a considerable amount in my chair. I saw Silver jerk a bit too out of the corner of my eye. ' _Saved by the bell, literally.'_ I thanked Arceus for getting my out of that situation. Somehow, I managed to gather up all of my stuff without being clumsy and dropping everything (that's a first). The adrenaline in my system gave me an edge and helped me speed walk as fast I could into the hall and the rest of the day.

* * *

"Don't forget, your essay about the civil rights movement is due on Friday." My history teacher droned as the students made a dash for the door. With my lunch held tightly in my hand, I disappeared down the empty side hall once more.

I set my lunch down on the table with a clunk. Blue showed up shortly.

"Aurora?" She said, probably leading into a question.

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if Silver sits with us today?" She asked. ' _Wow, I'm surprised she didn't just bring him here. Good for her!'_

"No, that's fine!" I smiled. "Thanks for asking me first, too. That was very thoughtful of you."

"Well, I was gonna bring him here anyways even if you said no." She then ran off to grab said boy. ' _This is gonna be interesting.'_ I watched my friend venture off to wherever Silver may be at the moment.

After a good five minutes, my eyes caught sight of Blue almost dragging a squinty eyed, slightly blushing Silver by the wrist through the lunchroom. I could see the evil smirk on her face.

I sweatdropped. "Oh goodness…"

Blue came around to my side of the table and led Silver to the spot next to me, which he plopped down in.

"Okay, we're all here!" She exclaimed as she sat in the seat opposite of me. The brunette had a huge smile on her face as she gazed at us. Both Silver and I sweatdropped.

"Blue, cut it out." Silver hissed. The girl just sighed.

"You two are so cute!" I blushed hard at her comment. By the way she giggled, I'm guessing Silver did the same. "Okay, okay, I'll stop." At that we all began to dig into our lunches. It was silent between the three of us as we all were eating. Blue apparently didn't like that.

"You guys need to talk more." She said through a bite of food.

"Maybe you shouldn't talk with a mouthful of food." Silver mumbled quietly. I giggled a little. Blue rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. So what are you guys doing over winter break?" She asked. Silver shrugged.

"Nothing."

"Me either." I added.

"You guys are boring." Blue pouted. She checked her phone out of boredom, I'm guessing. Then I noticed her background. It was the picture of Silver and I sleeping with a black and white filter on it.

"Blue?" I spoke up.

"Yes?"

"May I ask about the background?" I said, my voice in a high irritated pitch. She looked confused for a second before checking her phone again.

"Oh, this!" She laughed a bit. "I just thought it was cute." The girl referred to it as if it were some sort of cute Pokemon or something.

"Take it off." Silver stated flatly. His eyes looked unimpressed with a hint of creeped out.

"Aww, do I have to?" The way we both looked at her answered the question right away. "Okay, jeez, I'll take it off!" She clicked a few things and returned her phone the table where it sat. The rest of the lunch was spent in silence for all of us. Every once and awhile I would notice Blue glare off into the distance, but I wasn't sure what she was directing it at.

Once I had finished my food, I glanced up at the clock to find that we only had five minutes left. I pulled my phone out and casually checked my notifications. Over the period of lunch, I failed to realize that I had slowly made my way closer to Silver. Because of this, our arms were hovering next to each other, so close that I could feel the heat radiating off of him. My cheeks heated up slightly, but I decided that I liked being this close. While adjusting in my seat, I accidentally grazed Silver's arm. He jumped a little and tensed at the contact. The second after it felt as though someone had poured a bucket of ice water down my back, and a chill ran down my entire body. I was instantly covered in goosebumps and my body convulsed. The strangest part was, it only lasted for a second or two. ' _What was that?'_

"Sorry…" I said quietly.

"You're fine." Silver mumbled.

"Aurora are you okay? You looked really cold for a second." Blue looked at me with concern.

"Yeah… I think I'm okay…" I responded, not really sure if I was myself.

"Okay…" She said, looking at me worriedly. The bell gave out a screech, signaling the end of the lunch period. All three of us packed up our stuff and stood up. "Where are you guys headed?" Blue asked.

"English, you're going to science, right?" I asked.

"Yep! Speaking of that, there goes Greenie! Gotta go, see ya!" The girl flew down the hall, chasing after Green. I laughed to myself then turned to Silver.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"German." He replied.

"Cool, those are in the same hall then." I smiled. We both started in the direction of the language hall. On the way there, I spotted Gold. He started to walk towards Silver and saw me. He gave Silver a strange look, but proceeded to walk over to us. I internally groaned.

"Who do we have here?" Gold asked, a smirk painted on his face. I wanted to slap that look right off of him.

"Watch it, Gold." Silver said with an edge.

"Oh, feeling sassy today, are we?" Gold cocked an eyebrow. Silver sighed and rolled his eyes. We arrived at my classroom first shortly (thank Arceus).

"Bye!" I said to Silver, averting my eyes from his friend.

"See ya." Silver replied. Gold waved and looked at me creepily. I shivered and proceeded into my classroom.

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it. I'll try my hardest to get the next one out on time, but life happens sometimes. Thanks for reading and sticking with me though late updates!**

 **Next update: April 28th, 2016 (ish lol)**

 **Stay fabulous, my little Torchics!**

 **∞Blaziken**


	10. Finding my voice

**A/N: I've waited so long for this chapter, I can't believe it's finally here! I had so much fun (and feels XD) writing this. We get a whole new side of Aurora. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Pokémon Adventures manga or any of its characters. I do own Aurora Herz and the cover.**

 **Guest: I don't fear for my Torchic's fabulousness, for they are the most fab fire birds. ;D**

 **Aureillia: Thank you so much for following my story! It makes me so happy to know that you guys are interested and want to hear more!**

* * *

 _Young Blue turned around, her terrifying mask facing me once more. I shivered violently from the freezing wind that blew around my improperly dressed body and the eerie white object covering her face. All of the sudden, an ear-piercing cry of a bird filled my ears. Blue and I cringed and doubled over, pressing our hands against our ears in an attempt to muffle the shrill sound. It wouldn't stop, it just kept repeating itself over and over. The cold ate away at my exposed skin, sending me into a fit of trembles. It was all too much and my body gave up, sending me plummeting into the hard, frozen ground below. Except there was never any impact, and I just kept falling through nothingness in a crunched up ball._

My body awoke with a sudden jerk. I could feel my heart racing as its rapid beat coursed through my body. Unlike usual, all of my bedding was slopped off to the side of my bed, leaving my bare, goosebump-covered arms and legs completely exposed to the wind created by my ceiling fan. I just sat there for a while, recovering from the rude awakening. My body let out a shiver, so I decide to reclaim my blankets. Sleepiness hit my eyes as soon as the blankets hit my body, and I was out like a light.

* * *

"If you have any questions about your grade on your civil rights paper, come talk to my sometime after class." Just as my history teacher was uttering his last words, the bell rang, signalling for lunch. It had been two weeks since Silver first sat with Blue and I at lunch, and I had grown to like it. There isn't much talking involved, but I'm not much of a conversationalist anyways. The best part is just getting to sit next to Silver. I still don't know much about him besides what I get from the visions, but I pick up on a lot of things just by the way he behaves and interacts with different types of people. He's very fascinating, and I know that there's so much more to him than I know right now.

I turned a curve and my shoulders immediately tensed and my grip on my lunch tightened. A group of popular girls were blocking the whole hallway to the lunchroom. As I approached nearer, their ears seemed to perk up and they turned to glance in my direction. My eyes fell to the ground and my nails dug into the palm of my hand.

"'Scuse me." I uttered politely and quietly. They didn't move. I tried repeating myself, thinking maybe they didn't hear me. "Excuse me."

"Aurora, is it?" A tall girl at the lead of the group addressed me. Her eyes were a sharp, piercing blue, surrounded by gobs of mascara and eyeliner. She squinted her eyes harshly making me sink even further into myself. She had long, fake blonde hair perfectly curled with an iron. For clothes she wore the most mainstream, trendy clothes you could imagine that looked like they cost way too much. Part of her belly was exposed and her v-neck went down way too far. Her manicured acrylics rested on her legging clad hips. She stood tall above me, looking down. I nodded.

"You've been hanging around Silver for a while now, haven't you?" She said, a superior sneer in her voice.

"Uhhh…" I couldn't find a correct response, but apparently my body did in the form of a blush spreading across my cheeks. The girl turned to her friends.

"Aww, how cute." They all giggled deviously. She then whipped back to me like an Arbok ready to spit. Her face inched closer to mine and I backed away nervously, feeling like a tiny Ratata. My back hit the hard brick wall and I dropped my lunch. "Listen." She hissed. "You stay away from MY Silver. You're nothing but a shy, quiet nerd. You don't deserve him. So don't go thinking that you're something special, 'cause you're NOT." With that she jabbed a long nail into my chest. My eyes were downcast and I started to tremble. Heat rose up my neck and up through my forehead. My knuckles were white and blood was nearly driven out of the palms of my hands. In a burst of emotion, I found my voice and stood my ground.

"You…" I started off low. "You have no right to call Silver yours." The group of girls all looked at me in shock. For this moment, I didn't care. "Neither do I. I don't know how much you know him or how much he knows you, but I know enough to say that he's gone through more than any person should ever have to suffer. He's not just some object that you can claim as your own." The girls' look changed from shock to horror. My voice came back down to a normal level. "You can mess with me all you want, but never drag anyone else in." Still shaking, I reached down for my lunch and turned from the group. They all still stood there, dumbfounded. The main girl looked a little annoyed that someone, me of all people, had stood her up. I was about to go to lunch when I was stopped dead in my tracks.

"Silver…" I whispered. His face was unreadable.

"Silver! I-"

"Miranda, I think you should leave." He said lowly.

"But-" She looked at him and stopped. Looking utterly pissed, she turned and left, her gang following behind. A deep blush covered my face. Silver's back faced me as I stood, frozen.

"Stay out of my personal business from now on." Silver said flatly. I was shocked.

"W-what?" He turned around.

"Exactly what I said. I can deal with my problems myself." He yelled, looking me in the eye. I flinched and squealed, but held my gaze on his eyes. They shook with… fear? The rest of his face was hard. ' _He's putting up a wall.'_ My eyes softened, which made him furrow his brow in confusion.

"I'm… sorry." I looked away. He continued to stare at me, fascinated. "I stepped over a boundary. I should have known better." The clock in the distance reminded me that I was indeed still in school and about ten minutes late to lunch, although I didn't have much an appetite left. I started my path to the lunchroom. Silver's gaze followed me. "You coming to lunch?" I asked with a forced half-smile. At this point he looked dumbfounded and confused.

"Uh, yeah." He replied, still sounding dazed. On the way back, I found Blue around the corner. It wasn't surprising that she had been listening. When I saw her there, though, her face looked hurt, for me.

"Are you okay?" She put a comforting hand on my shoulder. Emotions swirled in my chest and balled up in my throat, blurring my vision. I took a deep breath and blinked a few times to force away the feeling, not wanting to break down in front of the whole lunchroom. I had become quite good at that. I'm not sure if that's good or bad.

"I'll talk about it later." I choked out. She looked worried, but understood that I was on the verge of breaking down.

The bubble of Blue, Silver and I in lunch was dead silent. We all seemed to be lost somewhere.

* * *

The rest of the day was all one big blur. My emotions were at war with my body and mind, causing everything to become foggy. I was distant, my eyes glassy. One of my teachers even asked me if I was okay, to which I replied that I was just tired. The final bell of the day rang and I blindly made my way to the bus, sitting next to Blue. When it came to our stop, she turned to me.

"If you need me, you know where I am." She smiled sympathetically at me. I nodded.

My wall started to come down as I closed my front door behind me.

That was when it all came out. Tears flooded my eyes and spilled over as I collapsed onto the ground. My whole body trembled with violent sobs. It felt good to let it out, but horrible at the same time to face the ugly feelings I had been holding back for hours. I felt something warm and soft rub up against my arm.

"Espurr!" I hugged the cat tightly as she purred. Just her presence made me calm down a bit.

For a frozen moment in time I just sat there with Espurr, letting everything out.

* * *

 **A/N: Did you like it? The best part is yet to come! Tell me your thoughts and feelings in a review. I love to know how I'm doing. As usual, thank you for reading and sticking with me thus far. Make sure not to miss next chapter, you won't want to!**

 **Next update: May 12th, 2016**

 **Keep up the fabulous, Torchics!**

 **∞Blaziken**


	11. A story of memories

**A/N: Hxursticiydyicshywggdjhw it's finally here! Oma, I had so much fun and so many feels while writing this chapter. Ahhh I can't. I'll just let you read it now hehe.**

 **Fubja: Thanks for all of your feedback, favoriting, and following! It makes me so happy that you like my work you have no idea. ^O^ I'm glad the first chapter intrigued you, too. And I couldn't write a story without comedy. XD Yes, I imagine it would be weird to dream share :3**

 **Sylanc: Thanks for following! ^.^**

 **NOTE: I just now realized I spelled the title of chapter 2 wrong grrr I'm so sorry guys. I'll fix it, don't worry.**

 **FLUFF WARNING: If fluffiness makes you barf, then get a barf bucket, cuz this fluffier than a Mareep on steroids!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Pokémon adventures manga or any of its characters. I do own Aurora Herz.**

* * *

The familiar feeling of the cool keyboard brushed against my fingertips as I typed lazily in my journal. My keys told the story in explicit detail of everything that I experienced today. Emotions still fluttered through my chest and around my body, but I had regained my composure. The sound of the doorbell snapped me out of my writing trance. Turning the corner out of my room, I peered from the ledge to see who was at my door. My mother answered it.

"Hi." She said. I could tell she didn't know who it was by her tone of voice.

"Can I see Aurora, please?" There was no doubt. That gravelly voice had to be Silver.

"Do you know her?"

I started towards the stairs. "Yeah, he does."

"Oh, Aurora! I didn't know you were right there." I smiled at her with pink dusting on my cheeks.

"Come in, Silver." I beckoned him in politely. "Mom, this is Silver. He's in my chem class and he's Blue's cousin."

She smiled brightly and stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Silver!" He shook it.

"Nice to meet you too." ' _Man, he's really polite to adults!'_

"Well, I'll leave you two be." My mom walked away.

I turned to Silver, expecting some sort of explanation as to why he was at my house at seven at night, heck, I don't even know how he knew where I lived!

"Can I talk to you… alone?" My eyes widened and my heart sped up.

"Yeah, just let me grab my phone." I ran upstairs to where I had left it and ran back downstairs. "I'm going out for a bit!" I yelled to my mom.

"Ok, hun! Just come back before it gets dark!" The silver-eyed boy opened up the door and I closed it behind us. He was… off. I couldn't tell why, but something was up with him.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"... Let's wait until we get alone." He said.

"O-ok." This had to be something serious. We were pretty alone as it was just walking in my neighborhood, but I guess it was so private that even this wasn't alone enough. My mind began to race, thinking about what he could possibly want to talk about with _me._ Tense silence floated between us as Silver led me to a dead end street. Trees started immediately after the pavement ended, but there was a faint beaten down path leading through them.

We made our way through the narrow, overgrown path. After a while, there was a clearing in the trees. A log was knocked down and the bark on the top of it looked worn down, like it had been used for a bench for years. There were words carved into it that were unreadable from where I stood.

"You can't tell anyone about this place." Silver said over his shoulder.

"Ok." I breathed out, still absorbing the simple beauty of the forest. The sun was beginning to set, turning the sky orange and causing it to cast a beautiful light over the leaf coated ground. Light particles were scattered through the hazy clouds hanging above the horizon.

"About today," He started. "I forgive you." I was taken back. I didn't expect him to forgive me. Not that I saw him as an unforgiving person, it's just that I was just apologizing because I realized what I did was rude.

"T-thank you." I replied quietly. There was a brief silence.

"Most people get scared off by me. They don't care about my problems." I listened intently. "So when you did, I didn't know what to do." He turned towards me. His eyes were a stormy, shaky silver. His face held an expression that I had never seen before. It was soft.

I averted my eyes. "That's okay, I shouldn't have said anything in the first place…"

"No!" He said loudly. My head snapped up in surprise. Silver's face was slightly pink, his bangs trying to hide it. "What I'm trying to say is…" He paused as if the next sentence was hard to speak. "I can't take care of my problems alone." I gasped and my eyes filled to the brim with tears. My long orange hair fell over my face.

"...Silver…" I said shakily. All of the sudden a familiar warmth wrapped around me. It embraced me as images flashed through my brain faster than I could process them. My heart hammered in my chest, sending blood coursing through my veins and into my already warm face. Without having to think, I melted into the hug, taking in Silver's scent. His blood red hair brushed against my matching cheeks, making me smile a bit. My chin rested nicely against his shoulder as I returned the gesture. When I finally blinked, a few tears slid down my rosy cheeks. Memories I didn't understand rushed through my head: words too fast to interpret and pictures too fast to see. A few I recognized would fly by every once and awhile, like someone wearing a mask or young Blue. "What happened?" I whispered into his shoulder. He shifted and broke away from me, causing us to be facing each other. Silver's hands rested on my shoulders as our eyes were locked in an emotion filled staring contest.

His bangs flowed down his face, falling haphazardly into his eyes and brushing his red cheeks. Silver orbs looked desperately into green ones. "Why do you care, Aurora?" The utterance of my name made my stomach do a flip. "I don't have anything for you, so why help me?" I swallowed dryly and searched my brain for words. My eyes wandered to the leaf covered ground we were standing on.

"...No one deserves to go through pain. I think, no matter who you are, everyone deserves a chance at happiness." My gaze found its way back to Silver's eyes. I half-smiled at him. His hands returned to his sides. He held a look of indecisiveness and almost disbelief in his silver pools.

"There," He started off low and hesitant. "There wouldn't be any other reason, would there?" My eyes widened and I looked away quickly. My arm instinctively went to my other arm, rubbing it self-consciously. I heard a slight chuckle from Silver and I imagined he had a little smirk on his face. Before I could process what was happening, his fair hands were on my shoulders, pulling me close.

That's when my world came to a crashing halt. In one bold move, Silver caught my lips on his violently but softly. My whole body went rigid at first, but I soon closed my eyes and fell into him. Words cannot describe what that moment felt. Everything that Silver and I had been feeling, every memory and heartbeat, came out all at once in an intense moment of passion. Our lips danced together perfectly.

Images poured into my mind more than ever before. I saw it all: Silver's story. I saw a man with short brown hair (presumably Silver's father) and I saw him drift away. I heard the cry of a giant bird that swept Silver away into the clutches of a man in a terrifying white mask. I met Blue from the past and felt her shivering hand. I finally saw them run away, only to find their parents nowhere and a million unanswered questions. I felt years of emptiness, with the only thing to fill it being Blue. The feeling of happiness but disappointment when Blue found her parents, and he was still alone. It was all there standing in front of me. It was painful. The worst part, though, was the fact that I didn't _understand._ I would never understand. Blue was the only one who could. And even then, she didn't loose her parents. My heart ached. I wrapped my arms around Silver's neck, deepening the kiss. Silver moaned in satisfaction.

If we could have stayed like that forever, would have. Unfortunately, time must go on and people must breathe. We broke apart, our faces were matching hues and mere inches apart. Both of us remained lost in each others' gazes. I broke away and brought Silver into a death squeeze. "I'm so sorry." I whispered. He stroked my hair affectionately.

"Please don't leave me." The redhead said almost inaudibly.

"Don't worry, I'll always be here."

* * *

 **A/N: And there we have it! Oma did you guys get the feels? Tell me your reactions in the reviews! Until next time! Thanks for stickin' around.  
**

 **Next Update: May 26th, 2016**

 **Stay fabulous, my precious little fire birds!** **∞Blaziken**


	12. Surreal Silvora

**A/N: Here it is guys. I am soooooo sorry I didn't give any warnings, but this is the last chapter. I honestly thought this story was going to be at least 15 chapters when I started it, but I already finished the plot! Whoops! Heh, I kinda dry of inspiration at this point anyway. I'll do my closing statements at the end author's note.**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own the Pokemon Adventures manga or any of its characters. I do own Aurora Herz.**

 **Fubja: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it :D**

 **Guest: Hehe I was doing the same as you! If you lit off fireworks in your stomach, that's what it felt like writing this, if you know what I mean XD I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did ^0^/**

* * *

Silver's embrace just felt so right. I felt safe with his arms around me. All of my emotions still danced around in my chest like a million Beautifly, but exhaustion from the day soon caught up with me. I cuddled into him, relaxing.

The sound of a shutter came from behind a bush. Both Silver and I tensed, knowing exactly who it was.

"I thought I put you on vibrate!" Blue yelled at her phone. We broke apart, staring at the bush.

"You can come out, Blue." Silver announced. The girl walked out from behind the bush with her hands up like a fugitive. Silver and I gave her an unimpressed look.

"Sorry I interrupted…" We both flushed slightly. She sounded genuine, probably because she wanted to spy on us longer.

A breeze blew by and sent a chill down my body. The sun had just hidden under the horizon and the air had become chillier. I heard the sound of a zipper, and soon felt the warmth of a jacket around my shoulders. I looked up to Silver and smiled, to which he turned away with a blush on his cheeks. His jacket was soft and worn and smelled like freezing wind. ' _I could get used to this.'_

Blue smiled at us. "I'm happy for you guys. You both deserve this, really." I looked down, smiling sheepishly, scraping the dirt with my shoe.

"Blue…" I replied quietly.

Said girl spoke with passion in her voice. "I really mean it."

' _Wait a second… It's getting dark!'_ Just then I remembered an important detail. My head snapped up.

"Oh my gosh, I need to get home!" I exclaimed.

"Well, I was just gonna take my leave anyways. I'm guessing you're coming back to my house, Silver?" The red head gave a nod. All three of us headed back through the trail in which we came. The brunette started one way, while Silver and I headed back towards my house. There we were, walking down a dusky sidewalk, understanding each other for the very first time. Our arms brushed against each other as we made the treck. The silver-eyed boy took my hand in his, intertwining our fair fingers. His hand was soft and fit perfectly in mine. We walked along in a comfortable silence until we reached my driveway. I turned to him.

"Thank you for everything." I said to Silver. For the first time, I saw a real smile cross Silver's lips. His silver orbs lit up. They were far more beautiful than any piece of jewelry I had ever seen: they held a certain luster to them that showed the pain, but shimmered with a sense of overcoming. I could have stared into them all day, but I had to get in before my dad killed me.

"Aurora, I should be the one thanking you." Silver muttered so only I could hear. He pulled me into a kiss, this one lasting a lot shorter than the first.

"I gotta go now." I giggled, pulling away. I then slipped off his jacket hesitantly. "Thanks again." He took it back and slipped it over his pale arms, like I imagined he had done a million times before. We finally had to part ways. "I'll probably see you sometime this break, right?"

"Yeah, I'll text ya." Silver responded. I smiled and gave a small wave as I walked back into my house. As soon as I entered, I ran as fast as I could to my room. To my surprise, my mother was waiting for me in the hallway..

"So, you got a boyfriend now, I see." She stood by my room, knowing that's where I would go. I blushed heavily.

"Uhhh… ummm... welll… errr…" My mouth couldn't make words. The woman came and put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay, I'm just teasin'. I've heard enough from Blue to know that this guy's good." With that she walked away down the hall, leaving me speechless and dumbfounded with my mouth hanging open. ' _I'm gonna have to ask her about it later…'_ I turned on my heel, stepped into my room, and closed the door behind me, picking up my laptop on the way to my chair.

When I thought no one was paying attention any longer, I grabbed my psychic companion and jumped around squealing. The poor Pokemon struggled to escape my grasp as I bounced around my room jubiously. I finally loosened my grip on her and flopped on my chair, panting from the sudden exertion. I opened my laptop and my fingers started their dance once more.

* * *

I closed the silver device with a soft, fluid motion. Feeling a slight ache in my back, I stretched and took a deep breath out, taking in everything that had just happened.

' _Everything is just so… surreal. Almost like a fairy tale. Hmm, maybe it would make a good book…'_

* * *

 **A/N: That's it! Fine! Das Ende! I'm not sure what I'm feeling right now, to be honest. I feel happy at the creation I've just finished, but sad that it's over. Well, enough about me, I want to thank each and every one of you for reading, following, and favoriting. I truly appreciate you taking the time to read this. Without you guys I would just be some weirdo on Google Docs writing to no one (which I kinda am XD).**

 **If you guys liked this story, or like other Pokemon fanfics, check out my profile. I have three other oneshots there for Pokemon. Also, I do have a Wattpad where I post more personal fun stuff. The link is on my bio (my username on there is exactly what it is here, too). This actual story is done, but I will be posting 'bonus features' if you will on my Wattpad and here, like scenes I decided to leave out, first drafts, and other characters' POV oneshots. And I've been wanting to say this for a long time: I will be changing the cover. I know it sucks right now, but I promise, I do have a better one in the works.**

 **Last thing, please please please vote on my poll! I need to know what you guys want.**

 **Thank you guys again for reading and sticking with me through this journey. It has been so much fun! Hope to see you guys again!**

 **Have a fabu life, my little Torchics. Love you~**

∞ **Blaziken**

 _ **Dedicated to anyone who suffers with pain or anxiety. No matter how hard it may seem now, it will get better. You just have to keep fighting.**_


End file.
